


The Offer

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Okay tbh I have no idea what this is about or what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry's excited about Ron's new job.





	The Offer

Ron was being suffocated by his lover, as he waved his arms frantically trying to indicate his lack of breathing. Still caught in the moment, Harry released him, surprised of Ron's heaving. "Merlin, Ron what happened? Did you have an asthma attack?"

The red head rolled his eyes. "You were squeezing me to death you prat."

Harry was practically jumping up and down. "How can I not be happy when my boyfriend was just offered the position of Head of the Auror Department? It's absolutely amazing!" Harry paused. "You did say yes, right?"

Ron heaved a sigh. "No, I-"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
